Fight
by Here Comes The Moon's Violin
Summary: Aang is the happiest person in the world, despite that he is dying of leukemia. Summary sucks but the story is better. Promise. T to be safe. Chap 3: TAANG! YAY!
1. Realization

**Hey, this is A.A.V. here! This fic is going to be way more somber then the rest of my work. Okay, it's Aang-centric and it's going to be on the lines of tragedy/angst/drama. In the story, Aang is just a regular teenager, dealing with school and friends and relationships. But in this story, Aang has Acute lymphocytic leukemia, and he's trying to cope with the fact that…he might not pull through. It's really hard on his friends, whom you'll see later in the story. I don't own Avatar, 'cause if I did, there wouldn't be any long ass waits for new episodes. **

_**Flashback: 4 years ago, age twelve**_

"_**Aang, I have to tell you something very important, so listen carefully so you understand." This is so boring. I can be outside hanging out with my friends and having fun right now. But no, I have to go to a doctor's appointment to talk about something I don't even know what we're talking about. My doctor is so boring. His name is Iroh Charu, I think. I don't like using his whole last name so I just call him Dr. C sometimes**_

"_**What am I here for? I already had a check up about two weeks ago." I'm starting to lose my patience. I mean, what's so important that I have to go to my doctor and wait for God knows how long in a funky smelling old waiting room.**_

" _**Aang, that is why you're here. Because of that check up…In your bloodstream, we found something…unsettling", Dr. C explained, trying to find the right words. He looked sweaty and uncomfortable, like he almost got shot or something. I'm starting to hear the urgency in his voice. **_

"…_**Exactly what did you find", I ask, starting to get concerned. Somehow, I don't know if I really want to know what is going on…I'm afraid of what's he's going to say next.**_

" _**Aang, what we found, after we did some bloodworks, was something you will be startled to hear." I noticed that he said **__**will**__**, not **__**might**__**. My stomach's hurting with all the waiting. "What did you find", I said with demanding authority, trying to cut to the chase. **_

_**Dr. Charu is very silent and somber for what felt like ten minutes.**_

"…_**We found a… cancerous cell in your bloodstream. It had been unnoticed for what seemed like a few weeks, but in reality, almost four months." He is filled with great grief and guilt. "I am so sorry", he says with pure sorrow.**_

_**Silence.**_

"…_**What", I ask, not sure if I had heard him correctly. **_

"_**What you have is called Acute lymphocytic leukemia. It is treatable, but since it has gone unnoticed for so long, it had traveled throughout your body and will be difficult to get rid of." He stopped to make sure I understand…I'm not even listening at this point. "There are some options. There is chemotherapy…"**_

_**Realization hit me.**_

_**Cancer.**_

_**He just said I have cancer. Leukemia.**_

_**No. **_

_**It's not true, he's lying. **_

_**He's lying. **_

_**He's lying!**_

_**HE'S LYING!**_

" _**Why are you lying to me?! STOP LYING TO ME!!" I am completely filled with so much anger that I forget where I am and start destroying anything I get my hands on. I threw a vase at the window and topped over the chair I was sitting in only a moment ago.**_

"_**Aang, please stop!" Dr. C was concerned for his and my safety, but I didn't care. "STOP LYING! STOP!!" I was about to throw a lamp at the wall when I realized I was acting ridiculous. This isn't helping me cope. "I don't have cancer, I don't have cancer, I don't have cancer," I repeated it to myself, thinking if I said it a lot, it would true. "…I have cancer." I dropped the lamp and started to sob. Dr. Charu kneeled next to me and hugged me. I hate crying in front of people, especially in front of adults, but I don't care. I don't care what anyone thinks… I can't believe it. "What's happening to me?", I silently ask myself. I started shaking. I have cancer. I'm not supposed to get cancer. I'm supposed to get a broken arm or leg, not a frickin' disease. I'm supposed to get first car, not my first chemotherapy session. I'm supposed to live, not…die.**_

_**I have cancer. **_

_**I have leukemia. **_

_**I'm going to die.**_


	2. Lies

'**Ello, Puppets! Second Chapter to Fight here! YAY!! I am glad that a lot of you(well, not a lot) guys liked this story, so I'm going to update each time I get struck with inspiration(actually, I have the story planned out pretty well. The problem is if I'm feeling lazy or not to update). I ****might**** be able to update daily, but only if I get feedback(reviews). Well, I'll shut up now and get to the story. I don't own Avatar. If I did? That'd be cool. ; ) **

_**Flashback: 3 years ago, age thirteen**_

"_**Gyatso?" I walk into my dad's room. There's his bed, and his dresser, but no Gyatso. "Hmm…" I keep on looking for the man who took me in his home when I had none. He had to be here somewhere, I think as I look in the small but functional kitchen. Wait, what was that? I walk into the hallway that leads into the living room. I swear I hear his voice, and someone else's that is unfamiliar. When I get to the living room, I see Gyatso talking in a hushed voice to a tall but very thin man who looks like he saw a ghost. Actually, Gyatso looks really sad and shocked,too. Well, you would be too if you knew your child was going to die soon. But Gyatso looks really sad like I'm already dead. They don't notice me for what seems like ten minutes, but I break the silence. "Gyatso, what's going on?" I'm really confused. What the hell is going on? When Gyatso looks up at me, it is very evident that he was crying. His eyes are bloodshot and puffy and red. His voice is hoarse, too, like he hadn't had a sip of water for twenty years. **_

"_**Oh, Aang, you're awake?" He wasn't necessarily asking, but he sounded surprised to see me like I'm not a resident of the small house we live in. **_

"_**Yeah, I'm awake… What's going on", I repeat myself. "And who's that?", I ask, referring to the man sitting across from Gyatso. Gyatso must have forgotten he had company because it took him a minute to understand what I meant. **_

"_**Oh, uh this is, uh…" The man decided to introduce himself, not wanting to be silent any longer. **_

"_**Hello, I'm James Fong. I'm from the offices of Iroh Charu." When he says my doctor's name, I go stiff. I knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant visit. "I'm here to discuss your health. I was talking to your father here about the treatment you have been receiving." **_

_**I calmed down a bit when he said that. My treatment's going great. I mean I lost all my hair from chemo and stuff, but I think I look cool bald. My ears stick out more, though. "Oh, my treatment. It's going great. I feel tired a lot lately, but Gyatso said he got a call from Dr. Charu. He said I'm doing great. No more surgery for me. Just one more blood transfusion." The man looks really confused, as if I just spoke German. He looks at Gyatso. **_

"_**You did not tell him", he said. It was as if he couldn't believe what I was saying. I'm confused. Gyatso has gone completely silent. He looks like he was guilty of something, like he's ashamed of himself. James turns to me. "Actually," he paused, trying to find the right words, "your treatment… is not helping rebuild your white blood cell count." **_

"…" _**I don't know what to say.**_

"_**The reason that you're feeling so tired is…because the disease is attacking your immune system and your energy is decreasing…It's taking a huge toll on your health."**_

"…"

"_**From your last appointment with Dr. Charu, your spine was documented as starting to stoop down…There will have to be surgery to correct that. If it is not corrected…You might be converted to a wheelchair." Cancer **__**and**__** a wheelchair?! I am confused to the point of screaming. "Gyatso, what's he talking about?" I look at Gyatso, but he avoids my gaze. "Gyatso?" After a minute or so, he looks at me. He looks like he was caught in a crime scene, the primary suspect. "Gyatso…Did you know about all of this?" Gyatso remained in a guilt-filled silence. "Why didn't you tell me?" Still silence "You didn't even tell me?! When were you going to?!" Gyatso turns away from me. **_

"_**I was going to…I was waiting for the right time to." I am consumed with fury. **_

"_**That. Is. The. Lamest. Excuse. I . Have. Ever. Heard. You're so full of shit, you know that?!" I'm not even hearing the words that are leaving my mouth. **_

"…_**Aang, I didn't tell you because-"**_

"_**Why didn't you tell me the treatment's not working?!"**_

" _**I wanted to protect you! I didn't want to get scared!"**_

"_**Well, how do you think I'm feeling now?! Since you said I'm doing great and I find out I'm dying!" My voice drops to a whisper. "I hate you." **_

_**Gyatso looks extremely hurt, but I don't care. "Aang, I did it for your own good…The reason I did not tell you is that…we're running out of money, and I want you to get treatment, it's just we don't have the money right now. If I told you that, then you woud have no more hope." He has pleading eyes begging for forgiveness.**_

_**Silence.**_

_**Complete. Silence.**_

_**I decide to break it. "Well, I guess if hope is all I have left…"**_

_**Gyatso looks at me, his eyes now swimming with anticipation and expectance.**_

"…_**I will abandon hope and you." With that I leave the room. I think Gyatso died inside.**_


	3. Escape

_**Bonjour, everyone! A.A.V here! Zuko's SMEXY! …Sorry about that. This is the… what? Fourth? Fifth chapter? Whatever. Well, anyways, this chapter goes into the part where Aang meets Toph! OMG! Taang! There's going to be a slight twist to the end though, so…..yeah. Well, read on! I own Avatar when I'm high on candy! YAY! Oh, did I mention that Aang is OOC in this fic, and that Zuko's sexy? I did? Oh, okay. Just making sure you know. I also don't own Jimi Hendrix or Good Times.**_

_**Flashback: 2 years ago, age fourteen**_

_**This. Stinks. I have to be stuck in the hospital for God knows how long just because I was mad at Gyatso. You know, the man I used to call dad before I found out that he lied to me about my chemotherapy! That's total shit! I mean, I shouldn't have ran away after that incident with Gyatso….and I shouldn't have tried to cut my wrist…and I probably shouldn't have wrecked my whole room. Now I'm stuck here in a smelly hospital room with bulky white bandages on my wrists. I'm not suicidal, really! I was so mad, and I'm just sick of this cancer shit that I might as well die now, considering I will die one day, sooner or later…I guess that is being suicidal, huh? Heh, heh. Well, Gyatso got all parental and anal about me trying to kill myself. I'm like, "what the fuck?" Not like I actually died. Parents. As I watch **__**Good Times**__** on the T.V., I happen to look out my open door to see someone walking past. It is the most beautiful person I've ever seen. She had beautiful, long, jet black hair that looked as if it could go on forever. She had the best ass I've ever seen(what, you thought I was gay? I'm a teenage boy, I look). What really attracted me to her was her eyes. They were the most brilliant sea foam green eyes that looked as if they knew all the wisdom in the whole world. But, what struck me odd was that they were fogged, like steam on a mirror. I was wondering if she was visiting someone at the hospital because she was dressed in skinny jeans and a Jimi Hendrix T-shirt. She had one of those wristband thingies though, so she must be a patient or something. I don't know what getting over me, but before I know it, I'm walking up to her. **_

"_**Excuse me?" What the hell am I doing?**_

_**She turns around and looks at me, sort of. She's looking next to me. She's chewing bubble gum.**_

"_**What", she brashly demanded.**_

" _**I, uh….do you have any more gum?" I mentally bitch slapped myself.**_

_**She looked at me like I asked her if she could show me how to do a cartwheel. All of a sudden, she started smiling.**_

" _**No, I'm out. What you in for?" I wasn't expecting her to ask me that, so I managed to stutter out a response.**_

"_**I, uh….I sorta tried to, um….kill myself." I bet I sound like a psycho. She doesn't look weirded out, so I feel better.**_

"_**Same here. I tried to O.D. What did you do?" She actually looks interested in how I was trying to kill myself.**_

" _**I tried to hang myself." Yeah, I was desperate.**_

"_**Hmm…" She seemed to analyze if I was worthy to be called "suicidal". **_

"_**So what's your name?" I'm just trying to make conversation.**_

"_**Toph. Why did you try to kill yourself?" She really likes cutting to the chase.**_

" _**I have cancer, and it's been hell trying to live with it. My dad lied to me about something very important, and I just want to get it over with." I'm really venting to Toph, despite I've known her for like 2 minutes.**_

"_**Well, if you kill yourself, you would be setting a bad example to kids with cancer because it sounds like you're giving up. I mean, if you want to get it over with, you should at least give it a fighting chance. You have to face it head on. Like my blindness, for example." I knew there was something up with her eyes. **_

"_**I have been blind since I was born. But I can see, with vibrations I mean. I click my tongue and that carries sound waves, so I know if something is behind me or in front of me."**_

"_**That's amazing, Toph."**_

"_**My parents don't understand. They always see me as a china doll that doesn't know what to do. But I do, and that really pisses me off." Toph bangs her fist on the table for emphasis. I don't think she felt any pain when she did that.**_

" _**I tried to kill myself so I can escape from them. I've tried numerous times running away to different places, but they always manage to find me in the end. I'm going to try again to night." She seems so sure of herself. I'm transfixed to her.**_

"_**Can I go with you?" I think I caught her off guard.**_

"_**Well, I don't want you to go where I'm going. Nothing personal or anything." She puts her hand on mine. "Promise me that you'll stay here until I'm gone, and don't follow me, okay?" She has pleading eyes. She's so beautiful.**_

"…_**.Okay…..Wait, can I have your digits?"**_

"_**Sure, but I'm not going to need them where I'm going." She looks afraid, like someone is going to jump up behind her. After we exchange numbers, she gives me a hug, much to my surprise. **_

"_**Aang, please promise me you'll stay where you are and never give up?"**_

"_**I promise."**_

"_**Thank you." Toph turns to walk away, but she turns around. "Wait, what's the date today?"**_

"…_**I think it's the first of March."**_

"_**Cool. Tomorrow's my birthday, then", she barely whispers.**_

"_**What", I say.**_

"_**Oh, nothing." She walks up to me, rocking her hips side to side. Wow. "Aang, will you remember me?"**_

"_**Yes", I automatically say without thinking.**_

"_**Good. See you later." She gives me a light kiss on the lips and walks away. I rub the place where she kissed me and stare after her. I don't know why, but I have the feeling that I'll never see her again.**_

_**--**_

_**On March 2, 2008 at 12:00 approximately, Toph Bei Fong is found dead outside her 15-story high hospital window. She had a smile on her face. **_

_**--**_

**Wow. That's deep. I got the idea of her clicking her tongue of this kid who's blind but does that to know where he's going. True story. Well, review please. It took me a long time to write that and I would love to see some feedback.**


End file.
